mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jason Douglas
For the Canadian 2002 Commonwealth boxing champion, see Jason Douglas (boxer). Jason Douglas is an American stage, film, and voice actor who is gaining increasing visibility of late by breaking into mainstream film and television work. Filmography Most notably, Douglas played the hitman hired to kill Marv in Robert Rodríguez's 2005 film adaptation of Frank Miller's "Sin City" graphic novels; also in 2005, he appeared as Tom Cooper in the TNT miniseries Into the West, produced by Steven Spielberg. Later, Douglas appeared in the Richard Linklater film A Scanner Darkly and in the Sci-Fi Channel miniseries, The Lost Room. He has also had guest spots on the hit TV series Prison Break and ''Friday Night Lights''. In 2007 Jason appeared in the film Premonition and the Coen Brothers film No Country For Old Men. In December 2008, Douglas appeared in the TNT film The Librarian: The Curse of the Judas Chalice as Ivan, a Russian mercenary. Voice roles Douglas is also well-known as a prolific anime voice-actor. He currently works for ADV Films, Funimation Entertainment, and Seraphim Digital Studios. * A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve - Officer Hans Klief * Air Gear - Magaki, Yoshitsune * Appleseed (film) - Edward Uranus III (Sentai Dub) * Azumanga Daioh - Chiyo's Father * Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad - Rikya * Blade of the Phantom Master - Munsu * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Leon McNichol * Casshern Sins - Dune * Le Chevalier D'Eon - Duke of Orleans * Chrono Crusade - Father Ewan Remington * Cromartie High School - Takeshi Hokuto * Dirty Pair Flash - Touma * Divergence Eve - Jean Luc LeBlanc * Elfen Lied - Bandoh * Excel Saga - Il palazzo * Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid - Vincent Bruno * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Rudolf Hess * Gasaraki - Kiyotsugu Gowa * Generator Gawl - Kanae * Gravion - Klein Sandman * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Oswald Lisker/Guyver II * Initial D - Seiji Iwaki (Funimation dub) * Innocent Venus - Buichi Nakahira * Jinki: Extend - Ryuohei Ogawara * Kaleido Star - Chikara Naegino * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Isshinai Ogata * Kiba - Garl * Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning - Kyosuke Kasuga * Kurau: Phantom Memory - Doug * Maburaho - Haruaki Akai * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi - Ms. Aki * Mezzo DSA - Tomohisa Harada * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Frey * Orphen - Childman * Papuwa - Liquid * Peacemaker Kurogane - Sanosuke Harada * Prétear - Kaoru Awayuki * Rahxephon - Masaru Gomi * Rune Soldier - Louie * Saiyuki - Homura * Street Fighter II V - Ken (ADV Dub) * Sorcerer Hunters - Marron Glace * Soul Eater - Joe Buttataki * Super GALS - Tatsuki Kuroi * Tokyo Majin - Raito Umon * Trinity Blood - William Walter Wordsworth * Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase - Yayoi Mido * Utawarerumono - Kurou * Wandaba Style - Michael Hanagata * Vexille - Saito * Xenosaga: The Animation - Ziggy * Yugo the Negotiator - Yugo Beppu External links * * *Comprehensive listing of Jason Douglas's anime credits @ the Crystalacids database Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) ja:ジェーソン・ダグラス